Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a media storage or display assembly adapted to stand erect and receive multiple media storage cartridges thereon, the media storage unit comprising at least one modular media storage unit therefor, the modular media storage unit comprising multiple upright members, multiple intermediate shelf units, a lower base and an upper base, wherein each multiple upright member is releasably secured in a receiving socket in the lower base and additionally releasably secured in a receiving socket in the upper base, the multiple intermediate shelf units being disposed between the bases and movable upon the multiple upright members.